Lyon Gives Up?
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: Sequel one-shot of my previous one-shot story "Happy Birthday, Juvia". Lyon received a letter from Fairy Tail that Gray have been injured after went for a job, Lyon went to Fairy Tail to have a look of his fellow brother. And again the same person tailing him for some reason, that person intented to make things clear with Lyon.


**Author : This one-shot story is sequel of my previous one-shot story ****_Happy Birthday, Juvia_****. **

**You have to read that previous story first if you want to able to follow this story.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters inside.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Lyon Gives Up?**

It was another morning for Lyon, He entered Lamia Scale door to find the entire his guildmates eyes on him they've got sorry looked on their face, he glanced at them with cofussed. And to make him even more confussed was that Obabasama stood in center of Guild Hall with serious expression, Sherry and Jura stood right next to her. Lyon decided to ask Obabasama what's going on.

"what happened Obabasama, they all staring at me with that sorry face?" Lyon said, but the three person in front of him just silent.

Sherry gave Lyon a letter with Fairy Tail stamp on it, he asked what is it Sherry just told him to read it. Lyon opened the letter and read it, his eyes widened once he read it.

"Obabasama! When this letter..." Lyon raised his tone.

"last night, around 8 PM if i recall" Jura spoke.

Lyon clenced his fists and teeth, he calmed himself and spoke up.

"Obabasama may i have permission..." Lyon said but cut off by Obabasama.

"go, take your time but return as quickly as possible. If you took to long i'll spin you around" Obabasama said.

Lyon smiled at the person in front of him "understood, thank you" He bowed, he turned around and ran off from Lamia Scale Guild.

A teen figured watched as Lyon ran off from Lamia Scale, that figured followed after Him.

* * *

Hours Later...

Lyon entered Fairy Tail Guild with exhausted, he tried to catch his breath after running non stop from train station.  
All Fairy Tail members stared at him, after catching his breath he walk slowly and looking for a person that familiar to him. He asks Juvia.

"Juvia, where's he?" Lyon said calmly with serious face.  
Lyon asked Juvia like Juvia just ordinary women to him, or is it?

Juvia openen her mouth but speak no word, Erza whom beside Juvia spoke for her.

"infirmary room, go straight and turn right you'll see it. But try to be quite, there's Porlyusica inside there and she hates human" Erza said.

"thank you, excuse me" Lyon walked past through Juvia just like that much to Juvia surprised, she looked down on the floor.

Infirmary room.

"how is he?" Lyon asked Porlyusica who sat next to a guy that he looking for, and that guy lied down on a bed was injured quite badly.

"he'll live, not to worry about him. Just broken left arm and some cracked on legs bones, Wendy and i already take care of his internal injured" Porlyusica said "he became like that after protecting his comrades, the blue haired girl named Juvia if i recall. Luckily they've got Wendy to give him first aid, it was one hell of difficult job they've done" Porlyusica continued.

"i see" Lyon stood next to a wounded guy, and he smiled.  
"oi Gray you hear me?"

The injured guy was Gray, opened just his left eyes.  
"Lyon... " Gray said softly.

"what a hopeless guy you are in this state, shame on you as Ul's pupil" Lyon smiled.

"shut it... i'm just injured, nothing to do with being Ul's pupil" Gray said, Lyon laughed at him.

Lyon grabbed a chair and took a seat next to Gray, He and Gray were having some chit-chat while Porlyusica just watched over them few meters behind them, They talk just like an old friend that haven't met for long time. They've talk almost an hour.

Soon after Lyon cut the talk and got up, he thought it's time for him to head back to home. He already fulfill what he came from.

"well i guess that's it, it's time for me to go back" Lyon said.

"already? You just here least than an hour, have something to eat first in our Guild" Gray said.

"thanks, but no thanks. I need to prepare something for tomorrow, some kind of job with high reward" Lyon turned around "anyway Gray, don't die yet... at least don't before me" Lyon walked to the door "take care your self Gray, also thanks for taking care of that blockhead Granny"

"just leave already" Porlyusica said.

"hei, what are you talking about Lyon?" Gray shouted, but Lyon just ignored him and walked out from the room.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Lyon head to Fairy Tail door but he stopped when Juvia approached him just a meter from the door. Juvia had sad expression on her face.

"L-Lyon-sama, Juvia very sorry. Because of Juvia, Gray-sama..."

"don't mind it Juvia, he protected. His comrade, that was something should be proud of" Lyon said.

"but... still... " Juvia said with sorry tone, she looked down.

"please don't mind it, it's not your fault. Anyway Juvia... Nice earrings you wear on" Lyon smiled.

"y-yes" Juvia looked up to Lyon "it's a present on Juvia's birthday few weeks ago from someone but Juvia don't know whose sent it. Juvia wishes to know who sent it so Juvia can thanks to that person properly" Juvia said.

"are those stone... emerald?" Lyon pointed at Juvia's earrings.

"yes, it's very beautiful" Juvia smiled

The conversation between Lyon and Juvia not last long, soon after Lyon excuse himself to return to his home. After the conversation Juvia not looking anymore, she was able to cheer up like usual again.  
Without Lyon and Juvia knowing a person with scarlet haired just few meters from them was watching them.

* * *

Lyon was walking to Magnolia train station, he almost half way to there. A women with scarlet haired called him from behind making his foot steps stopped and turned around.

"it was you right?" The women said.

"hm... what is it... Erza?" Lyon said.

" the earrings, it was from you. Right?" Erza said calmly.

Lyon smiled "who knows, what make you think so?"

"well, most of the people will exaggerate about Juvia's earring once they saw it but you... you just responsed simply" Erza said.

"just as expected from Titania, you sharp" Lyon turned around ready to leave.  
"just keep it a secret ok, it's not something big. Just a present for someone birthday, i'm counting on you" Lyon began to step forward.

"just on more thing" Erza said, making Lyon to stop with his back facing Erza "are you giving up?"

"what giving up?" Lyon said.

"you know... Juvia?" Erza said straight to the point.

Silent between them, both of them not making any meaningful expression or move.

"yes" Lyon spoke up.

Erza eyes widened "what?! But..."

"but i'll be watching" Lyon smiled and continued his steps to train stations, Erza also smiled at him.

"take care your self" Erza said, Lyon waved his hand in the air.

* * *

Magnolia town, Lyon stopped his steps in the middle of stores around him. He sighed and glanced at his left side.

"you did it again, just when will you stopped hiding like that... Chelia?" Lyon said.

Chelia, a person that have been tailing Lyon from Lamia Scale finally came out from her hiding.

"hehe, you got me" Chelia approched Lyon.

"i knew it, i've got a feeling that someone was following me. Now come here, let's go home" Lyon said, Chelia just giggled and do what Lyon said.

Lyon and Chelia walked together, silent between them until Chelia spoke up.

"say Lyon... What is your dream?" Chelia looked up to Lyon.

"nothing special, just want to treasure people who i love most" Lyon replied "what's yours Chelia?"

Chelia looked down and her face flushed "i... i want to be your bride in the future"

Lyon stopped, Chelia whom few meters in front of him looked back at him then she looked down with disappointed face.

"my dream... is weird right, Lyon?" Chelia said with her face looked down, her eyes starting to get teary.

Lyon just silent with straight face, he spoke up.

"Chelia let tell you something" Lyon said, Chelia looked up to him "your feeling toward me is misplaced"

Chelia eyes widened, she looked down and bit her lips.

"but i won't laugh at you dream" Lyon continued he smiled at Chelia, she looked up to him "still though you have a feeling with wrong guy" Lyon come approached and stroked Chelia's head "if your dream is so meaningful to you then treasure it"

Chelia wiped her teary eyes and smiled widely, They both now continue their walk.

"anyway Chelia, are you hungry?" Lyon said.

"well a little, i haven't got any lunch" Chelia said.

"let's get something to eat then, i'm also hungry. We got some time until night train arrived, my treat"

* * *

**Author : Thank you for your time for this, leave review if you pleased.**

**Any review will be very appreciated. **  
**Don't forget to favorite the story or even the Author.**

**See you again.**


End file.
